villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Operator
|hobby = Hunting down his unfortunate victims. |goals = Unknown. |crimes = Stalking Brainwashing Mass murder Possession Blackmail |type of villain = Enigmatic Stalker}} The Operator is the main antagonist of the horror webseries Marble Hornets and its film Always Watching: A Marble Hornets Story. It is a mysterious creature with supernatural powers that stalks and drives those who come into contact with it insane. ''Marble Hornets'' Operator made his debut in the first episode of MarbleHornets, before the events of MarbleHornets, The Operator was stalking a man named Alex Kralie, The Operator then started to stalk Alex's friends, including Jay and Tim. While the series progresses, it's revealed that The Operator may have been using Alex to kill the others, seen in Entry #86. Alex tells that he was trying to help the others by killing everyone that has a connection to The Operator, Tim disagrees and tries to say that The Operator was only using him, only to be interrupted by The Operator himself. Memetic Spread The Operator has been revealed in Entry #86 by Alex to spread in power and appearance by effectively "infecting" individuals with his presence. These individuals, whom Tim called "Source(s)", are essentially individuals whom have seen or been stalked by The Operator. As a result, they begin carrying his presence with them, causing anyone who comes in contact with them to become a potential new victim and, thus, new sources. Alex states the only way to contain his spread is for all sources to be killed. Tim states that this is impossible, since it is physically impossible to locate and contain every possible source, and that there is no possible way to be certain that every 'infected' individual would be either visibly infected, or even know it. Possible Origin While the Operator's origin is unknown, Alex tells Jay a tale in Entry #38 which may be linked to his existence. Alex says that in an area of what is now Rosswood Park, the flora, particularly the trees, would grow abnormally fast. As punishment, the locals would string up criminals from the trees and let them grow, misshaping the criminals. After the criminals died of dehydration, the locals would burn down the trees, body and all. The practice was suspended when a missing child was found dismembered in the trees. ''Always Watching'' On the hunt for an intriguing news story, a small-town news team follows a crew inspecting repossessed houses. Inside a particularly strange house, the news team discovers a box of video tapes inside a locked closet. Sensing a story, they decide to take them back to their studio. From the tapes, they learn that the family who had lived in the house was not pushed out by the banks, but fled the house in fear for their lives. Trying to decode the story, the crew keeps seeing a faceless figure dressed in a dark suit appear in the footage that causes the videotape to scramble. Their fear mounts when this figure, The Operator as he is deemed, starts to appear in their real lives, standing quietly and always watching them. Tortured and terrorized, the three crew members must track down the mystery of The Operator before it is too late. Comparison to the Slender Man The Operator came about before the contemporary mythos and his depiction has helped shaped the mythos, but he has multiple differences in attitude and behavior compared to the Slender Man. *He does not have any tentacles or tentacle like powers. *He rarely seems to move on camera. *His behavior is a mix of animalistic and sapient, making him highly unpredictable. *He seems to cause odd behavioral changes in people, such as Alex becoming aggressive, Hoody running about trying to kill Alex, and Tim's shifts between Masky and himself. Powers and Abilities Despite the fact that he has not had a major fight in the series so far, the Operator is an incredibly powerful figure. His most frequently used ability is that to instantly teleport himself and others to any desired location; he has a habit of warping his victims to large bodies of water in an attempt to drown them. The entity seems to have a major degree of reality warping; as seen when his mere movements corrupted reality near the end of the movie, or when he reduced the amount of time between the early afternoon and midnight in Entry #72, where time passes from day to night in a few minutes thanks to the Operator. It is hinted that the Ark is a realm created by him. The Operator is able to mess with the mind and emotions of his victims, able to send them to insanity, brainwash them or wipe their memories. He can also "infect" his victims, causing them to burst into violent coughing fits, suffer from seizures or experience sudden blackouts. The Operator can control technology as well; he prevented a voicemail arriving at Jay's phone even after it was sent, and his mere presence can disrupt and crash technology, such as cameras. Other powers of the Operator include generating weird noises, reanimating corpses (as seen in the movie where it reanimated Milo's corpse), using telekinesis (he can even suck others towards him), altering the weather, extending its limbs and controlling some of the elements, specifically light, darkness, fire (as seen in Entry #25 where it burns down Jay's apartment) and electricity (as seen in Entry #54 where it causes a power outage). The Operator is successfully immortal; whenever it infects someone, they become a "source". When those sources interact with other individuals, they gain a connection to the Operator and unknowingly amplify his capabilities. For as long as these sources and others exist, the Operator can't be defeated; he can only truly be rendered killable by destroying these sources and everyone they have interacted with. Personality The Operator’s personality is very hard to described since his most of the time a blank slate. Although there are some examples of cruelty and sadism such as his torment of Tim during almost the entirety of Entry #65. The Operator also seems to like Alex the most out of all the other characters and seems to be his favorite. During the 10 year anniversary twitch stream, Joseph DeLage when asked if The Operator was pure evil or just possibly strange and misunderstood, he replied that The Operator was a creature of malice and a force of evil but not in the traditional type of way. Gallery Images Operator.png The Operator.jpg|The Operator Theoperator.jpg Videos Every Slenderman Appearance in MarbleHornets (6 20 14)|Every Slender Man appearance in Marble Hornets Trivia *The name "The Operator" has thus far never been used in the series (except once on a scribbled sheet drawn by Alex, and in several Totheark videos); the name was ascribed to the character in interviews by series creators Troy Wagner (who portrays Jay) and Joseph DeLage (who portrays Alex). *In an interview, Troy and Joseph were questioned about who plays as the Operator. They did not give an answer, originally stating that they would wait until the series was over to reveal the method they used. However, they later decided not to explain as it would ruin the fear that the series induced into the audience. *The Operator is the first villain seen in a Slenderverse web series. Navigation pl:The Operator Category:Stalkers Category:Enigmatic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Humanoid Category:Brainwashers Category:Mute Category:Obsessed Category:Fragmental Category:Paranormal Category:The Heavy Category:Nameless Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Slenderverse Villains Category:Successful Category:Immortals Category:Collector of Souls Category:Movie Villains Category:Genderless Category:Mascots Category:Parody/Homage Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Omniscient Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Messiah Category:Deities Category:Sadists Category:Demon Category:Magic Category:Necromancers Category:Possessor Category:Energy Beings Category:Blackmailers Category:Summoners